


Breaking the Chains

by Fjeril



Series: Fjeril Fictober 2018 [5]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/pseuds/Fjeril
Summary: At least, he has found someone to give him the strength he never had.





	Breaking the Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> Here's my prompt for Fictober day 5: “Take what you need.”  
> It's my very first time writing those characters, so any advice is welcome!

"Take what you need."

The word were told so coldly he could feel himself get even paler than before. He didn't even know if it was possible, yet it still seemed to happen. For a few minutes, he didn't even dare moving, but the other two were staring into each other eyes so sternly, as if they were checking the other wouldn't move a finger, that he could only comply to the request. He tried to stay as discreet as possible while preparing his luggage. It wasn't like he possessed much in the first place: a few clothes, his Valkyrie costumes, school supplies and uniforms, and an old plush he had sewn himself, that was losing its filling. There were a few books and accessories he had received from Naru, too, the most important things, to him, and that was it.

As soon as he was done, he rushed to the door, not even daring to look at his master. He knew this would have consequences on his everyday life. But really, he couldn't bring himself to go on with such a life anymore. Having a low self-esteem was a thing, having it constantly brought down by the person he lived with was another one. It didn't matter to him, at first. As long as he had a roof above his head, he was fine.

But then, he had met with Naru. It had been difficult and had had its highs and lows, at first. He didn't really know how to handle it when she had explained to him she was a she, and she had gotten angry when he had told her he couldn't eat anything but cheap sweets and didn't feel pain.

Yet, little by little, they had learnt to know each other. They had spent time together, exchanging points of view at first, then going out to eat sweets together. Afterwards, they had started spending more and more time together; which had let him to dare inviting her at home.

It was supposed to be a simple evening between friends, except he had wanted to take advantage of the comfort of his home to finally dare confessing his feelings. Unfortunately, the evening hadn't gone the way he had hoped it to; his master was home early, letting Naru see how he was treated at home. As expected, she hadn't liked it at all, so the evening ended up with their sleeping at her house. While he kept his feelings for himself a little longer, she was already thinking about the discussion she needed to have with his master.

The said discussion had taken an entire day to be settled; worst, it had ended with both his master and Naru to make a _choice_. He didn't want to make a choice, especially between the two of them. Yet, spending time with Naru, at her home, cherished and cared as if he was the most precious jewel in the world had made him realized there was something wrong with the way he was treated. So, shaking from head to toe, he had chosen to accept Naru's offer, no matter how much it would cost him.

Since them, the other two had stayed there, waiting for him to gather his things, and prepare to leave. He was feeling terrible about the situation, didn't even dare leave the house. At least, not before he said goodbye to Mademoiselle, who had been requested not to interfere in everything that happened. Thus, he went to see her, and looked into her eyes.

"'m sorry, sis' Made. We'll only see each other at school, now. I still love ya."

After he had bowed before her, Mika slowly walked towards the entrance, fear slowing up each of his steps. Just before the door, he stopped for a second, trying to accept that he probably would never step foot there ever again. He turned towards the house, and bowed:

"Thank ya for greetin' me for so long," he whispered.

Then, he turned towards the door again, putting his hand on the handle. His whole body was shaking. Not because he lacked food, not because he was cold; but the fear induced by what all of this meant? Oh, it felt like it could kill him. Yet, on the other side of that door, there was hope. There was love, confessed in acts rather than in words. He smiled, took a deep breath. And a second, and a third.

Then, he finally turned the the handle, and opened the door, bringing his luggage with him. Before leaving, he bowed in front of his master.

"Thanks for keepin' me all this time," he said.

The said master looked like a statue, not looking towards him, his gaze still planted into Naru's. Then, he took his luggage, and started to walk towards his Knight in shining clothes. She walked towards him, too.

"Should I help you with it?" she asked, a smile ornating her lips.

"I'm okay, there's not much in it anyway."

He could see the worry in her smile, but it didn't matter. Now he was free, and it was all thanks to her; he wouldn't turn back on the way to his new home.

"Naru?" he called, a smile in his voice.

"What is it, Mika?"

He couldn't help but feel a new kind of warmth in his chest when she talked to him.

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♥ I hope you liked it, as always, your impressions count a lot to me!


End file.
